Accidental Love
by Deathbringer88
Summary: Dracula has been alone for 118 years,now on his daughter Mavis' 118th birthday the lonely Count meets Arianne, a extrodinary girl with an extrodinary soul.she is beautiful, mysterious and powerful.all of Drac's friends have noticed something strange going on with him, has he fallen...In LOVE? was Martha his real Zing?is Griffin jealous of them? The Phantom Of The Opera songs within
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: i do not own Hotel Transylvania or any of it's characters.**

**sorry this chapter is so short i will work on it.  
**

**p.s personally i am totally IN LOVE with DRACULA! omg  
**

Accidental Love. (Based in the year 1900)

A Hotel Transylvania fan fiction. Dracula&OC

Adrianna POV

I ran. Ran from everyone. I was badly bruised, Broken and bleeding profusely. I reached the edge of town either I face certain death or I hide in the woods. I chose my second option. I could hear the other villagers advancing on me; they wouldn't go into the forest that I did know. But I didn't want to be an outcast, I had a life. So I turned to them,  
"I didn't do it." I protested. "I never would've even thought about killing them."  
"Liar, you killed them you killed all of them." Shouted a man.  
"How could you accuse me of killing innocent children?" I asked tears welling up in my eyes.  
Then a man, the priest stepped forward. We had been good friends.  
"Peter, tell them I didn't do it. You believe me? Don't you?" I asked tears now flowing down my face.  
He sighed,  
"You are more beautiful than any other woman, you can run faster then any man, you can fight better then any solider, you can climb the highest trees to the top most thinnest branches, you have abnormally pale skin, blood red lips and hair as black as night, you killed those children. You are evil. You're a monster!" He said his voice growing louder by the second.  
My heart fell. I loved Peter. He did not love me; to him I was evil, devil spawn.  
"Peter, don't. I-I thought you loved me." I whimpered.  
"I never loved you, nor will any one ever love you!" He yelled at me.  
At his words my heart broke, I looked at him I could feel my face filling with pain. I turned to the forest and fled.


	2. Chapter 2 found

**Author's note: i do not own Hotel Transylvania, or any of its characters. the only thing i know is the plot and the character Arianne and the villagers.**

**again sorry it is so short, will fix that.  
**

**enjoy.  
**

**-Deathbringer88  
**

I stumbled and tripped my way through the forest. There were huge spiders and bugs, which would have petrified any other woman but I was too roused but tonight's fracas. I walked on practically holding my body together with my arms when I found a hidden entrance, "not so hidden." I thought.  
I walked through the entrance till I reached the end, outside there was a castle. "Safe" was all I could think. I hobbled up to the door, but I couldn't go any further, my slowly healing wounds had re-opened and were now pouring out blood. "H-h-help" I whispered just before I fell to the ground.

I awoke in the forest, all alone, my wounds had begun to look better, I tried to get up but I felt a stabbing pain travel through out my body, I gasped.

"What was that?" I heard someone ask. Footsteps echoed and I saw the bushes part but I didn't see who came through them.

"h-hello?" I called out hoping for an answer. "Is there anyone there?"

"Yes, I am here." the anonymous person said.

"Who are you, and where are you. I-I can't see you." I said.

"I am griffin, also more commonly known as The Invisible Man. I am here, you see the floating glasses?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I do." I answered.

"Now I am going to help you up, Miss?" griffin said.

"My name is Arianne. And I'm a vampire." I said.

"Arianne, lovely name I haven't heard it before." Griffin said wrapping his arm around my waist helping me up. "Vampire you say?" he asked a slight happy edge to his voice.

"Thank you." I replied. May I ask, are we going to the castle?" I asked

"Of course, you can get help there; they will clean your wounds." He replied. "Though may I ask, if you're a vampire how you are bleeding?" he asked.

I didn't like talking about this subject. It wasn't even my fault I was this way.

"I was cursed by a witch. She was beautiful but she hated anyone more beautiful than her. Even though I wouldn't call myself beautiful." I said trying to answer his question without getting into too much detail

"Oh." Was the only thing he said.

We walked in silence some more until we reached the castle doors. Griffin slowly removed his arms so he could open the door, but as soon as he stopped holding me up I fell, the fall stretched the newly closed wounds and they re-opened _again_, this time waves of fresh blood dripped down my body. Unable to keep control I fainted.

.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting new people

**Author's note:**

**dear readers,  
**

**i am sorry to keep all of you avid readers from reading my book for so long. School is crazy and i havent had enough time to do anything much but homework, eat and sleep. (thank god for sleep!) but here you go.  
**

**p.s i do not own hptel transylvania.  
**

Accidental Love

Griffin POV

I slowly removed my arms from their place around her waist to the door, but as soon as I let go she collapsed and I saw her wounds re-opening. 'Idiot' I thought.

I wasn't strong enough to carry her on my own so how was I going to get her inside, I couldn't drag her. "wait." I said "I know just the person who can carry her." I said. I looked at her, she began to stir from her unconsciousness, "hang on I am going to get help." I told her.

I ran inside, I had to find Frankenstein. There he was with Wayne (the werewolf) talking about something.

"Frank, listen I need your help." I said urgently.

"Hey Griffin, so why do you need my help?." Frank asked.

"There is an injured lady outside that I need you to carry into the hotel." I said trying to hurry the conversation.

"Okay, where is she?" he asked

"Follow me." I replied. Frank followed me outside to where Arianne was lying, still bleeding but not as profuse as before. Frank leant over and picked he up, I held the door open for him and we walked together to Dracula's room.

"Hey Griffin, you don't think that Drac would mind if he finds a woman in his room? Frank asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

Frank laid Arianne down on the bed. Then he called on the house keeping to help with her wounds.

"Let her rest." An elderly which told us.

Arianne POV.

I awoke in a room. It was a beautiful room with black silk sheets and red velvet curtains. I clambered out of bed. My wounds now almost fully healed, there was new clothes waiting for me at the end of the bed, and there was also a note sitting on top of them. I said,

_Dear Arianne,_

_You blacked out when we reached the doors of the castle ( that was my fault, sorry) and I got one of my friends (Frankenstein) to help assist me in carrying you to a room where you could rest. I have left clothes at the end of the bed, they were from another woman who once owned this castle _**(Martha)**_. I hope you don't mind. When you wake just follow the hall down to the lobby I will be waiting for you to show you around._

_-Griffin._

I placed the letter on the bedside table, and then I put the clothes on. The letter said to follow the hall "How hard could this be?" I asked myself.

_**5 minutes later…**_

Arianne POV

Finally! I found the lobby, it tunes out I was REALLY HARD to find. Anyway the lobby was amazing; it had red velvet carpets and red plush chairs. I walked slowly down the stairs taking in the view as I went on. As I reached the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by a pair of floating glasses. "Hmmm" I thought to myself "floating glasses means invisible man, invisible man means Griffin."

"Hey." said Griffin.

"Hey." I replied. Griffin took hold of my arm; he began to guide me towards the other side of the lobby to meet his friends. We approached them and I was rather surprised to see two other vampires there. He first introduced me to Frank,

"This is Frank. He helped me carry you here." Griffin told me.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate it immensely." I told Frank.

Griffin then introduced me to Eunice, Frank's wife and Wayne and Wanda the werewolf couple. Then he came round to Murray, the Mummy.

Murray had a sort of happy aura around him, a bright shade of yellow around his soul showed that he was happy. The next person that I was introduced to was Mavis. She was a vampire like me; she was very beautiful as well.

"Hi, I'm Mavis. And this is my boyfriend Johnny." She told me

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I replied.

"And last but not least an old friend of mine, Drac." Griffin said.

The man, Drac (which I assumed to be short for Dracula) turned around when he heard his name. He had stunning sleek black hair. He was tall and wore black clothes and a cape. His mysterious black eyes meet mine. Suddenly…

**sorry for the sudden cliff hang (or stop if you preffer) but i wanted to keep you hanging.**

**(heh heh (laughs evily) -.-  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: hey every one. I am so immensely sorry for such a huge time distance I had no idea how to write for this chapter but I had an idea so here is the 4****th**** chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**p.s I do not own hotel Transylvania ;(**

**p.p.s has any one wondered how when you see griffin he is just floating glasses but when the pool scene comes around he is wearing briefs? Does it mean he is naked the rest of the time?**

My eyes met his mysterious black ones. I held out my hand and felt his cold soft skin underneath mine. I felt my heart tug and my head spin

"H-hello." I said suddenly shy.

"Vwelcome to my hotel for monsters." he replied smiling

"I am grateful to be here." I replied.

"So are you a vampire?" Johnny suddenly blurted out.

I laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh that's cool. Do you have any powers and stuff?" He continued

"Of course. I can do many, many things." I told him. "But they are for another time." I said

Johnny stepped a bit closer. I knew that he wasn't normal but she never thought that he was a human. She herd his pulse under the smooth thin sheet of skin on his neck and she smelt the sweet blood in his veins.  
Her eyes widened and she felt her fangs extend. Dracula noticed what was happening and he whispered in Mavis's ear. Mavis looked at Arianne and slowly pulled Johnny away.

"Oh my, I am so sorry." I apologized

"No, no it's my fault I should have told you." I heard griffin say. "Let's go and I will show you the rest of the hotel." He continued he placed his arms around me tenderly and lead me away.

Dracula POV

It has been a few days since Arianne first arrived and I have been catching myself always thinking about her beautiful face. I have never meet such a vampire as her even Martha didn't make me feel this way, so it cannot be love... Can it?

"Um, dad?" I heard Mavis ask.

"Ves my little blood-orange?" I replied

"You're staring at her again." She told me.

"Vat? No I'm not I was admiring the wall behind her." I quickly said.

"Sure you are." She said over her shoulder as she left with Jonathan.

"Oh Martha vat am I to do?" I sighed.

Arianne POV

Griffin and I were walking to the garden to eat. Griffin over these past days had been so nice to me and he always made me laugh. We reached a table set for two and he pulled out my chair

"Why thank you Griffin." I said.

"A pleasure." He replied. Behind us a mariachi band of skeletons began to play a song that made my body feel like dancing.

"Dance with me!" I exclaimed grabbing hold of griffin and pulling with me to a bare place in the garden. We danced until our feet hurt and then we fell into a bunch on the ground laughing.

Dracula POV

I watched through a window as Arianne and griffin sat at a table in the garden and then when they began to dance I felt my heart pang with jealousy. They fell down together in a bundle laughing and that almost blew my jealousy meter out the water. I vowed that I would make her love me one way or another.

Arianne POV

I walked into the hallway looking for griffin. As I walked I began to him a song.

Dracula POV  
I hid behind one of the steel knights that stood facing the opposite wall. I listened as Arianne approached.

Arianne POV

"Guess who" I heard as I felt two soft hand cover my eyes.

"I have no idea." I said laughing. I turned to find a pair of floating glasses and shorts and a tee-shirt.

"What were you humming?" He asked.

"Just a song that I was thinking of." I replied

"Can I hear it?" He asked

"Oh no, I can't sing." I began to say

"Sure you can." He said "please" he added.

"Hmm okay." I said.  
"Think of me, think of me fondly  
When we've said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while  
Please promise me, you'll try

Then you'll find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you'll ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me

We never said our love was evergreen  
Or as unchanging as the sea  
But if you can still remember  
Stop and think of me

Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been

Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind

Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of those things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you.

Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade  
They have their seasons, so do we  
But please promise me that sometimes  
You will think of me" I finished . Griffin was watching me with absolute shock.

" .AMAZING!" He told me.

Dracula POV

I listened As Arianne sang it was beautiful even more beautiful than Martha's voice and that was saying something.

Arianne POV

About a week after I arrived I was in the lobby waiting for griffin when Dracula came up to me. I instantly froze and became nervous. Why did I feel this way around him?

"Hello Arianne. I was wondering ifv you vanted to join me vor a valk in the garden?" He asked

His gaze had me frozen in place and I slowly nodded forgetting all about griffin. He held out his hand and I took it.

Griffin POV

I arrive into the lobby were Arianne said she would wait but I couldn't find her anywhere. Then I spotted Frank and Eunice

" hey guys have you seen Arianne?" I asked.

"Oh yeah she left with Drac about 20 minuets ago.

"Oh." I said. It then hit me that Arianne had only been with me the while time she was here I never once thought that she might want some time with her own kind. So I'd give her a few weeks.

Arianne POV

Drac took me to a beautiful place in the garden and we had such a lovely time together. And when he dropped me off at my room I was sad to see him leave. I closed my door and slumped onto my bed falling into a deep happy sleep.


End file.
